The Order of Things
by ninanna
Summary: Upon returning to the Palace from yet another expedition, Hirato meets the newcomer to the Royal Court: Akari, a scientist from the famed lands in the South. A staunch believer in logic and science like no one around him. At first Hirato is not impressed but the reality proves to be much more intriguing than the rumour. (Mediaeval AU)


_(**A/N**: I wanted to give a small gift to our dear hirakari goddess azii, and knowing that she's been craving some Mediaeval AU, I tried my hand at the concept. It is my first time writing such a setting, so please bear with me. I tried to use historical information as much as I could, so there are quite a few accurate bits here - such as the bit about Europeans mistaking tuberculosis for vampirism, but there are some deliberate cultural conflations and anachronisms too so it is best to regard it as alternate history. This occurs around the end of High Middle Ages. I've always wanted to make Akari a Muslim or Andalusian scientist - because they were awesome and just as haughty as he is. The inspiration for Hirato's ethnicity here is the Romani people, but I haven't chosen a specific subgroup.)_

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Your eyes are truly beautiful."<p>

He smiled at the young woman, feeling a slight guilt at offering her nothing but pleasures of flesh; not that they were of no value but she deserved more. Even though she had said that it was enough, it obviously was not… What a tragedy that the deepest yearnings of our hearts make themselves visible in the subtlest ways, invisible to our oblivious consciousness, but obvious to those who know how to read eyes, grasp the tiniest changes in tone, decipher the hidden meaning in otherwise innocent words… And Hirato was surely one such man.

He did not say anything but nodded softly, thoughtfully, something akin to understanding flickered in the eyes of the lady. She cleared her throat and politely freed herself of their entangled limbs. He did not watch her as she donned her lavish robes, nor when she left the room in dreadful silence carefully veiled as nonchalance to no avail… It didn't escape him, but no reason to make it apparent.

It was not as if he was incapable of love. At least he liked to think so. He simply could not imagine himself with anyone he had met so far; was it the relentless mistrust cemented during miserable years of his childhood? Or was it the emotional frigidity he was ingrained with over weeks, months, years spent in battlefields? Whatever was the reason, he could not feel longing towards any he met. But it did not mean he did not crave bodily thrills.

At nights like this, faced with his possibly ultimate solitude, he liked to entertain that it made him stronger, better, that intimate company for the spirit was something he was above of… Bitter chuckles echoed within the confines of his heart, mocking his fallacy, the foolish idea that solitude had anything to do with superiority; but he muted them as he let himself float over the false satisfaction of his own grandiosity.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Y'know, there is a newcomer in the royal court."<p>

"Is that so?"

Hirato glanced at his smirking friend over his drink. Tsukitachi seemed extremely amused for no apparent reason. It was nothing new for new ones to be accepted to the court; His Highness was well-known to be frivolous.

"Aren't you gonna ask about them?"

"Well, His Highness adds at least one new lady to his court every time I return from an expedition… It is not necessarily news-worthy anymore. I think his appetite is only growing larger as he greys."

"Oh, it is not a 'lady of the court' this time."

"What do you mean? He has started engaging lads as well? Now _that_, I find hard to believe… He is a staunch lover of women. Women only."

"I didn't say he took them as a lover, y'know. Oh Hirato, how shallow are you… Your mind always in the nether regions. Though, I have to admit, this time, who knows, perhaps he _will_ change his 'staunch' position as you've put it."

"He is that remarkable?"

"In ways more than one. He didn't make it to the court for his heavenly looks…"

"'Heavenly looks'? You are surely exaggerating."

"Perhaps I am, however, since the moment I laid my eyes upon him, I've been thinking that you would be quite dazzled yourself…"

Hirato couldn't hold his laughter at the audacity of his old friend. _How preposterous… _

"How preposterous… Why was he accepted anyway?"

"The question is rather: how can a servant of Andalusian court made a slave by the unfortunate war manage to enter the court of his conqueror?"

"You must be kidding… He is one of the heathens? From the south?"

"'Heathen', such an unfitting word for your mouth. Have you forgotten… you are a 'heathen' too."

The light in Tsukitachi's eyes, knowing and insisting, reminding brutally and attacking honestly – it perturbed Hirato even though he did not let it show on his face. Despite this, he was certain Tsukitachi had already realised his victory. So what if he had been born to lowly parents of wandering tribes and different faith? He had never believed in any religion himself much less the superstitions of his clan. Sure, he bore the resemblance which oft-times made his life harder; the inky black hair that was so rare amongst the subjects of their Lord, in fact he was the sole raven haired individual in the whole court. His eyes coloured a deep heliotrope and smaller than others screamed 'stranger'; not a single individual in these lands had such eyes. In the ignorant subjects of his current home, his eyes evoked a deep fear of the unknown, resentment for the 'Other', a curiosity for the bizarre, and envy… a sickening want, not for who the owner of those eyes was but for the sake of his seemingly queer appearance alone. Such distasteful details of the mundane, he disregarded skilfully; well-kept memories of vicious suffering from many years ago slowly crept up to his consciousness. He could not bear to analyse them though; not now, not in front of Tsukitachi… not even in front of Tsukitachi.

He shook his head as if the gesture would scatter the unwanted reminiscence.

"He may be a heathen too, but he is very different…"

Tsukitachi mumbled the words absentmindedly, his eyes focused on the deliciously dark red liquid he had sipped a second ago. It was rare seeing him so thoughtful when wine was involved; the man was practically Bacchus-incarnate and rarely spent time for 'triviality' such as 'thinking' when there was wine to consume and jokes to make as a result of sweet intoxication…

"What do you mean?"

"He does not hide it. He does not submit fully. He… did not convert."

"Yet the Lord allowed him?"

"Yes."

"How is that possible? The Church—"

"Because he made offerings that go beyond what the Church offers to the King."

"What could that possibly be?"

"Miracles."

"Miracles? Now I sincerely believe that you are either joking with me or you have lost your mind."

"I thought the same about him when the King asked him what he could offer, a measly slave, and he answered 'miracles'."

"He actually gained an audience with the King?"

"Yes. And showed miracles."

"Utter rubbish… Surely, it must be some sort of trickery."

"But it is not. It was not the miracles that led him to freedom… Well, if you can call being His Highness' pawn 'freedom', still… Better than death or a lifetime of toil in the fields for stale bread. Do you want to know what it was? How he grasped the awe and favour?"

Hirato tried to look not piqued but it was hard not to when Tsukitachi himself appeared so uncharacteristically mesmerised.

"What?"

"He performed miracles and then he said: 'These are not miracles if you deem miracles to be magic bestowed to prophets. Yet they are not treacherous trickery either. These are the true miracles. The true acts of God that are none like those false stories of your saints."

"So he is yet another heathen ready to convert us all – how had the King not offed his head?"

Tsukitachi grinned.

"And he continued: 'Sire, the Nature is the greatest miracle. All things I've performed are not of my power, they are par the Order of Things. Cures I've provided, machines I've showed, fruits I've presented, the predictions I've made – they are results of years of studying the Nature, the only miracle out there."

There were very few of them in their lands but Hirato had heard of them before. Some of his teachers who had the rare copies of old Greek books or travellers he had met who had travelled far into the South and the East… they talked of _them_.

"A… scientist?"

"Precisely. A scientist. A doctor."

"That is—"

"Incredible! He is astonishing, Hirato. He speaks so many tongues I've never even heard of. He has learnt our language in a matter of mere two months. It is not just his brilliance that sets him apart… The ladies and gentlemen of the court have been fluttering around him yet he ignores their advances. He is not even interested in luxury or wealth… He walks around wearing this strange, old robe of his land. The only things I've ever seen to excite him are his little projects, when he thinks of a particularly good idea—"

"It is almost as if you are in love with him."

Hirato's blunt words cut through Tsukitachi's fervent praising and for a second the redhead looks truly bewildered. Then he collects himself and regards Hirato with a mischievous smirk,

"You've understood this completely wrong my friend. I'm quite taken by him, for sure, and in so little time I've come to cherish him so much for he is one of a kind, someone who deserves life and happiness, unlike us whose only contribution to this world is death… Yet… Yet the moment I laid my eyes upon him and the moment I heard his words, saw his capabilities, and understood his value, I knew… You would fall."

The words were spoken with such gravity and certainty that they scratch at Hirato's pride. Undoubtedly, they were close friends —the closest friends— yet what a silly assumption to make solely because of such proximity…

Hirato laughed genuinely amused, even if somewhat bemused at the suggestion. Tsukitachi did not join him in laughter and instead continued his smirking as he sipped more from his wine.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>He understood what Tsukitachi meant the moment he saw the new addition to the Royal Court. The regular convention to discuss the issues and news from provinces as well as results of the latest expeditions was as tiresome as always. More than its administrative function, most attending were focused on gaining the King's favour, which led to long praises and many important facts obfuscated with incomprehensible rhetoric. Plight of the citizens was of secondary importance anyway compared to the priorities of the nobles. Hirato had always hated these meetings and spent them only seemingly interested while internally bored to the brim. For once though, he found something or rather someone to pique his interest.<p>

The paynim doctor was different than anyone he had seen in his life. He wore clothes of his lands, a long robe of the purest white and a sliver of his crimson red pants that looked baggy and unlike anything worn in their country was visible at the hemline of his robe. His head was mostly covered with a headdress Hirato had only ever seen in the busy streets of the capital or on the trade routes to the East and South; it was of white cloth similar to his robe and circled the top of his head, neatly wrapped with a single long piece dangling on his side. His wavy locks, a shade of blond Hirato had never come across before was apparent around the ends of the carefully wrapped headdress; it seemed almost rose coloured and indeed Hirato could smell the distinct scent of roses from the man.

He was immaculate.

It only seemed to frustrate others. Before the meeting started, hushed whispers about the heathen's "despicable" appearance were mumbled by quite a few in the room; they were audible enough for the aforementioned man to hear too. But the doctor did not even acknowledge these rude comments; his face stoic, his eyes focused on the manuscripts in his hands, he sat straight, defiant, and nonchalant. Hirato wondered how he managed that. In his case, he had not even tried. Not because he did not believe in his skills to ignore others or hide his temperament, but _why try in the first place?_ Why not simply don their clothes, recite their prayers, smile the way they do, and let the unnecessary attention and resentment die? Most importantly though, he figured, the doctor did not simply try to ignore or pretend to not care, but actually did not care. For a second, when the all attendees were finally seated and the meeting was about to start, Hirato thought that perhaps to doctor they were all meaningless beings. They were somehow useless and worthless and that's how the young man was so unperturbed to be as he was despite the poisonous glares and words.

It was impossible though, wasn't it?

During the whole meeting, as one boring speech followed another, Hirato's eyes were exclusively trained on the stranger. He scrutinised every single detail of the newcomer. Even the tiny earring he wore grasped Hirato's attention for minutes. He recalled the large ones his father and uncles wore; his own ears were pierced at a young age. When he came to the capital and decided to forge a new future for himself though, when he was given that chance, he had thrown away all the small trinkets and jewellery reminiscent of his wandering people; the miniscule holes in his ears had closed up over the years of not use. The jewellery the doctor wore was a lot different than what he was used to in his household, regardless, it was equivalently bizarre for the people of this court. For the people of this country.

The doctor did not seem to care at all.

Just a second before his turn to speak came, Hirato craftily moved his eyesight towards his Lord, not a single soul (bar Tsukitachi) had recognised the shift nor his previous interest at the doctor. He gave a succinct report of the results of his expedition and as he spoke, realised the bitter nature the doctor looked at the documents in front of him as he listened. Was it a sign of his unasked for interest being acknowledged? Hirato was not sure but found the face man was making morbidly charming. Near the end of his recount, he mentioned the hefty amount of gold and silver obtained, which pleased the King a lot as expected. He also passingly mentioned the large load of mandrake roots discovered amongst the goods acquired. The King, being so generous, took the gold and silver for the treasury and bestowed the 'others' including the load of mandrake roots to Hirato. Useless junk for witchcraft or weird fertility drugs; _how lovely_. He hoped he could sell them to the herbalists and virility charlatans at a fair price at least. Suddenly at the statement of the King though, the scientist's eyes gleamed and turned to glance at Hirato, who did not respond to the look and continued his formal stance in front of His Highness. Once his report was over, however, and another took the King's attention, Hirato turned his gaze towards the queer member of the court again only to find the said man still looking at him, his lips straight in an almost frown but his eyes glinting with a strange want. It surprised Hirato much positively but before he could adjust his expression to one of seduction, the scientist's eyes turned back to his papers.

It seemed as though the meeting would end just as uneventfully as always and the doctor would never lift his gaze off his precious papers, contents of which Hirato had started to truly wonder. The comfortable boredom of the meeting was shattered soon though: the governor of the Eastern Province was speaking of the recent cases of a deathly plague that wiped out whole families, people showing fever, losing weight, coughing blood… It was thought to be the work of Vampires.

As if the word 'vampire' was a chant to evoke him, the doctor loudly cut off the governor's speech immediately:

"How preposterous."

The governor, bewildered that his account was being so impolitely broken glared at the doctor,

"Pardon?"

"You heard what I said, everyone did I presume because it was loud enough."

"Do you realise how improper such a—"

"Do you realise how stupid it is to make supernatural assumptions without even taking a look at the suffering of these people?"

"'Supernatural assumptions'? I am not going to learn what to believe from a paynim!"

The silence ensued was almost tangible. Hirato thought the doctor would either answer with an equal slur or cower in defeat; neither happened. The man did not even look ruffled or angered, instead he gave a gaze of pure pity to the governor that one would assume he was staring upon a pathetic criminal instead. He then turned his gaze to the King, slowly stood and bowed respectfully before speaking;

"His Highness. The sickness this man is talking of is likely consumption. It is not a work of vampires, nor has any mystery to it. Unfortunately there is no cure that we know of. However, the reason whole families are wiped out is because it can spread, not a work preternatural."

The moment the last words came out of his mouth, murmurs started in the court; consumption being contagious? None has ever heard of it. It sounded more like a silly rumour. However, the doctor continued to speak with same gravity to his voice;

"I know many people in these lands think otherwise. But consider a moment all the cures and methods I have shown you since my arrival; those were also things you did not know. Your people could not even imagine that they thought I had performed miracles, magic. But they were nothing than the miracles of nature, the fruits of labour and study. So believe in me when I say that phthisis is indeed contagious."

Hirato became honestly curious about the 'miracles' the scientist had performed when he first appeared in front of His Highness. For the moment, young man referred to those, everyone dishearteningly fell into silence, as if they lost their tongues, unable to come up with any rebuttal. What had he shown others for them to regard him a magician? For them to grudgingly accept his excellence and wisdom?

The King seemed thoughtful for a moment, then spoke, his voice calm and interested without a hint of dismissiveness;

"Akari, what would you advise then if this is consumption, for there is no cure?"

"Your Highness, inexistence of a cure means no hope for those already struck, but it does not mean we cannot prevent more such victims. I have knowledge of how to limit spread of such contagious diseases. It requires isolation of victims and is essentially not very difficult or costly. It could save many lives. I could prepare instructions within a day."

The King thought for a few minutes as the silence engulfed the whole room, then he turned to the governor;

"Akari will prepare the instructions of… this method he speaks of. Once it is complete send a messenger to every large town in the province for preparations to start to execute it. We must act swiftly if this is indeed consumption and indeed it can spread."

"Understood, My Lord."

"_Akari_", Hirato silently pronounced in his mind several times, examining the word, concentrating on every single syllable; _what a foreign name_. _What a foreign person_. He had hoped he could have some time to chat with the newcomer now he knew the name of after the meeting, during the feast; however Akari ate very little and excused himself much too soon. Normally, this would constitute dishonour against the King but His Highness did not seem to mind at all, much to the dissatisfaction of the rest of the court except the open amusement of Tsukitachi, who was the only one to sweetly bid farewell to the retiring Akari, only to receive a scowl and nod of head as a response.

Some time during the night, after god knows how many bottles of wine, Tsukitachi whispered to his ear, "So what do you think? Isn't he amazing?"

"Amazing? Not really. Strange? For sure."

"Oh Hirato, you don't have to hide your wonder at all times… Let it go a little."

"I am quite comfortable with my approach to things and people."

"Well, let's see if you'll be able to keep up this demeanour to Akari."

"What do you mean? You think—"

"I think, unlike the usual when you never care to bat an eyelash to any member of the administrative council, you were staring at Akari throughout the meeting."

"Because he looked strange."

"Is that it that caught your attention so much? That he is different? If you were an ignorant peasant from the mountains, who never saw anyone from other lands, I would understand. But we both know that is not the case…"

"Your point?"

"My point is: Akari is amazing. Even if you can refuse to believe it now, you won't be able to for long…"

"What makes you so certain?"

"Because I know you. And there is a reason why I'm your superior in rank…"

"How preposterous…"

He only realised the irony of his words after they were out of his mouth and Tsukitachi laughed much to his irritation and others' curious looks. Losing his control, even so slightly, was unsightly and he chastised himself inside for the mistake. He tried to avoid the cheerfully ominous words of Tsukitachi the whole night and was rather grateful that the redhead stopped pushing the said point afterwards.

He went to bed with a young man from the Northern Province, an attendant of the governor, and through the waves of pleasure that kept him occupied the whole night and well into the morning he did not think of Akari even once.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The last person he could imagine to see as a visitor knocked at his door in the morning, while he was having his morning meal, his 'lover' from the night before still sleeping soundly in the bed despite the noon hour and the sound. No nobleman would visit him without a prior notice, or perhaps this was a messenger bringing such a notice, so he did not think twice before stating loudly:<p>

"You may come in."

His eyes widened in disbelief at his intruder, who himself was scandalised at the sight of Hirato's chambers and state apparently. Akari's eyes openly showed contempt and judgement, Hirato quickly shedding away his surprise, looked him in the eye and smirked,

"Oh my, the last person I would think to grace me on such a fine morning… the King's latest pet."

Akari was apparently well aware of the disdainful nickname given to him by others in the court as his fine eyebrows twitched in anger; this was the most obvious emotion Hirato ever saw on the other's face. So Akari was capable of feeling and the stoic appearance of yesterday was a mask… Or perhaps, it had not been a mask. Perhaps, Hirato had the rarest capability of ruffling the doctor's pretty, pretty feathers. The idea empowered Hirato so he chose it the probable one.

At the silence of the doctor, Hirato spoke again, resting his face on his palm, his elbow securely on his table;

"So what do I owe this peculiar glare and even more peculiar visit?"

Akari sighed with his lips closed tight, as if containing his fury, which was quite likely. When he spoke, his words dripped with poison,

"I would like to make a purchase from you."

It was interesting how Akari's eyes were trained only on his face, deliberately ignoring the naked sleeping person on the large bed right to his side. It was interesting how Akari did not bother to address him with his name or title; a knight is never addressed without his title and there was no way Akari did not know who he was considering he had found his chambers. It was interesting how Akari wanted something from him; what could he possess to gain the fine doctor's desire?

"I am not a slave, nor a peasant, nor your subject."

"I am aware."

"Then are you also aware that I am a knight? That my title is much above that of a recently freed slave? That—"

"Are you trying to give me a tirade because the mere omission of your much useless title has hurt your pride so deeply?"

"What did you—"

"I said there is no use to your title nor does it work as a criterion of respect or comparison. If we are to judge subjects, the logical would be to do so by capabilities and qualities. I am older than you and seen, experienced more. I am wiser than you. I have much greater knowledge and intelligence than you and everyone else combined in this palace."

"Are you suggesting—"

"Yes, I am suggesting that if one should show respect to the other, attribute superiority, you should be doing that to me, not I to you. Though, I am not interested in hierarchies in the first place."

Hirato sat silent for a few minutes, observing the man in front of him; somehow the quiet (in)action caused a sense of anxiety on the object of his gaze, prompting him to speak again:

"What?"

"I just did not want to start to a sentence, in the fear that you would cut me off again."

The pale cheeks of his visitor donned a shade of beautiful pink at the reply. Akari sighed, this time his lips parting a little and the sound more of defeat than animosity, and Hirato could not help noting the delicately inviting colour of said lips.

"Excuse my previous rudeness, I simply do not like hearing the rest of the words of comments I can already deduce and find inept."

"Is this supposed to be an apology? Because it surely did not sound like one."

"Will you hear me or not? Regarding the purchase that is."

"Fine, what is it that you so fervently desire of me?"

Hirato cunningly made the words sound very far from innocent, a subtle hint of suggestion which garnered the fury of the other right away. Akari's temper, as it turned out, was not very patient in regards to Hirato. He enjoyed this discovery a lot; the furrowed eyebrows, flamed eyes, lips turned down in a stubborn yet charming scowl… He found the look very enticing, especially so because he had truly thought eliciting such reactions from the man would be impossible when the doctor had appeared so indifferent the night before. After ten seconds or so, during which Hirato believed Akari to be counting mentally to calm himself down, the doctor spoke with a clear and almost commanding tone,

"Alone. I would like to speak with you alone."

Hirato raised a suspicious eyebrow at the request,

"Why? Or is a naked man so distracting for you?"

"I've seen far too many naked men for them to be distracting to me; I _am_ a doctor. But this is a matter I would like to discuss with you privately."

"And you think my lover is not part of my privacy?"

"He is not your lover."

"Oh, and how would you know? I never pegged you as a gossiper, dear doctor; you have disappointed me."

"He is one of the Northern Province's Governor's attendants. He was also wearing a marriage band. And he is too young for you. And when you just looked at him, there was not even the tiniest bit of affection in your eyes. If he is indeed your lover, it is such a pity for the young man."

Hirato considered the statement and the unflinching gaze of Akari on his face for a second before nodding his head and standing. He approached the bed and woke up the lad, whispering some sweet nothings into his ear then giving him his belongings and wrapping the expensive sheet of his bed around his fling's naked torso and leading him out of the room. It was not an uncommon sight for half naked men or women leaving his chambers and in any case, they had not been so subtle when they left the feast late last night together for Hirato's room. He shut the door and returned back to his seat and motioned for Akari to take the chair across him at the table. The doctor shook his head in dismissal.

"You don't want to sit? You've been standing since you've come."

"It does not hurt me to stand."

"Do you despise me so much even though you do not know me at all?"

"You are the kind of person I dislike the most."

The words are said with such seriousness yet nonchalance, as though stating a certain fact, Hirato is left speechless for a second. They don't even know each other well for Akari to talk with such conviction.

"It is unbecoming for a scientist to come to conclusions without proper knowledge. Again, you do not know me."

There is something similar to sadness for a moment in Akari's eyes, then he changes subject abruptly;

"I'd like to buy the mandrake roots that were bestowed upon you."

"What?"

Hirato is genuinely surprised and soon snorts. It is a miracle he does not start cackling at the sudden and much nonsensical request.

"You must be joking?"

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Oh, well, I thought you did not dabble in magic…"

"I don't, neither can anyone actually for I doubt there is any magic in reality."

"Hmm, so you don't believe in magic or magical properties of mandrake roots?"

"No. Nor do I think that you do."

"I don't. Obviously. So why? Why do you need them?"

"I don't think I have to share that with you. Will you sell me the load or not?"

Hirato ponders for a second, then nods his head affirmatively, which dons the tiniest of a smile of satisfaction to Akari's lips but the gesture is immediately lost once Hirato speaks,

"No."

"What?!"

"I said 'no'."

"Why would not sell them to me? I will give you the twice of what it usually goes for in the market."

"No."

"Are you joking?"

"I am afraid I cannot sell you something that is known to be useful to witches and sorcerers of the nastiest kind."

"But you already said you do not believe in magic."

"So?"

Akari exhaled loudly, exasperation obvious on his face, and Hirato enjoyed this look a lot as well.

"What do you want?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You obviously want something more than money in return. There is not much financial value to mandrake roots. You are surely a pragmatist. So tell me, what should I do for you to agree to this exchange?"

"Oh, are you perhaps offering yourself to me?"

"What?! How– How dare you!"

Hirato chuckled at the baffled response, which seemed to further enrage Akari, who glared daggers at him before turning on his feet and stomping to the door but suddenly came to a halt. He exhaled loudly again and turned.

"Will you seriously tell me what do you want in return?"

"You thought I was not serious when I pronounced your body in terms of payment?"

"Hirato."

Certainly, to find his room, Akari must had learnt and known his name. Yet knowing this fact in advance did not change how surprised he felt hearing his name from the doctor's sweet mouth. Each syllable enunciated perfectly; the vowels strong, the consonants harsh. Many in the Kingdom rarely ever pronounced the name properly, even amongst the court there were many who still called him wrongly despite the many years he spent here. Yet this heathen of a doctor whose mother tongue was probably the furthest thing away from that of Hirato's pronounced his name perfectly. For a second he wondered if the dear doctor knew his native language. He vaguely remembered Tsukitachi praising how Akari knew many languages… It was not solely the pronunciation though. It was the tone. The chiding, serious tone. Even when requesting something, Akari was defiant. How did he manage to be so contrary and never defeated, never succumbing, never submitting?

It was… dazzling, almost.

"Why do you need the mandrake roots?"

His voice was tender and sincerely curious this time, no smirk on his lips, no piercing gaze of seduction in his eyes, no calculation for the moment but only genuine interest. Akari seemed to appreciate this natural honesty as his face softened.

"In my land we use mandrake roots as an anaesthetic."

"Anaesthetic…? What is that?"

"It is a substance that induces loss of sensation but only temporarily. Like opium. We use it for medical purposes; during surgery or similarly painful treatments… Mandrake is only second to opium in efficacy. Yet here, no one knows this. Instead it's deemed to be of use either to conjurers or infertile women. You can guess which one they would think I am if they saw me buying it in such large quantities."

"So that's why you wanted to speak alone…"

"I do not dabble in spells and whatnot. I told this many times to everyone in the court already but they don't believe. I've fought superstitions of all kinds all my life so I don't care for their thoughts much… But I need this. My supplies are dwindling yet more and more patients are visiting me… Also my experiments… I am already foreign, many already despise me vehemently. If I bought so many mandrakes…"

"It would be like signing your execution statement. Allegation of witchcraft is very significant and quite a common tool to end the politically unwanted ones around here…"

"I know."

"One thing remains a mystery though."

Akari's eyes widened in slight surprise, obviously puzzled at the comment. Hirato thought the look suited the scientist very well; such a shame that he was the greatest smartass for most of the time to be actually honestly confused and unable to predict. Hirato smiled gently, partly from the satisfaction at the curiosity seeping from Akari's eyes and partly from his own musing.

"I thought… you despised me. That I was the kind of person you disliked the most. What makes you think that I will not sell the mandrake to you and then expose it to those who want your demise?"

Akari did not even falter a second in his reply, his voice as certain as ever but somehow smoother, his eyes shining with a particular comprehension unknown to Hirato;

"Because you are not like them. The reasons I despise you are different. What you are suggesting is a kind of evil I don't believe you are capable of."

"My dear doctor, I'm not sure how much you know of me, but I am a killer. The reason they accept me is not just that I don their clothing and language but I am excellent at what I do: killing. I am cunning and they are so afraid of me that they prefer to keep me close than away. I can assure you I am capable of many great evils a pure creature like you could not even imagine…"

Akari stood unfazed at the comment but the look in his eyes got even tenderer. Hirato wondered if it was pity that was being directed at him, but it did not seem so. It was strange. He was so good at deciphering people, pulling apart the complexities of their souls like the easiest of riddles, yet with Akari, he could not uncover a single thing; he learnt how to pull this or that but the reactions he got changed every time. There was no baseline, his predictions either terrifyingly correct or horribly incorrect. It was bewildering. It was amazing.

Akari spoke,

"Will you, assuming you sell the load of mandrake to me, expose the purchase and help those who want my demise?"

"No."

"Good then, sell them to me."

"You take my word just like that?"

"Yes."

Hirato reclined on his seat and regarded the doctor for a second.

"How has such honesty not gotten you killed thus far?"

"Because I am as brilliant as forthright I am. Do not be mistaken, I do not trust you. I trust my judgement of you. That's all."

Hirato smiled at the comment; a truthful, kind smile that extended to his violet irises.

"Fine. I'll sell you the mandrake. At the price it goes in the market."

"Good. Please get them delivered to my laboratory." Akari hurriedly replied and turned to leave but Hirato cooed loudly from his seat,

"What? Will you not even thank me?"

The mischievous tint to his voice was back and Akari's shoulders slumped visibly; he was perturbed once again. He did not turn and instead opened the door harshly and exited, as a quiet mumble of "One does not need to thank for making a purchase" escaped his mouth.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>The same night, Hirato got an oblivious boy among his servants deliver the two large bags of mandrake roots, as well as an envelope in which a note saying "for my most beloved doctor Akari" was found alongside a beautifully scented dried rosebud. It was sure to drive the scientist mad, which was exactly Hirato's purpose.<p>

The same night, Tsukitachi found a good bottle of wine on the dining table in his chambers, alongside a note that simply said;

"Indeed, he is amazing."


End file.
